It's Called Fate
by Meli2cm
Summary: Killua was the son of the most dangerous killer while Gon was the only son of the legendary detective. Both of the embark on a journey with different goals in mind. What would happen when their path cross? Could this two entirely different people make a bond? Will they find what they search for? Or will they lose more? HXH Fanfic! BXB! Yaoi! AU! RnR Please :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**HI!**

**Okay... I know I shouldnt do this since my Naruto n OP Fanfic are still not finish... But the inspiration just come... Please forgive me...**

**This time is a BXB too... So anyone who dont like Yaoi you can stop now... **

**N for anyone who dont have the problem I hope you could enjoy my story this time too... _**

**I promise I'll finish the other 2 too... **

**So...,**

**ENJOY!**

**Disc:**

**HunterXHunter isn't mine... Gon n Co. are Yoshihiro Togashi's. Except some OCs(Maybe) n twist in the plot is mine...**

**Chapter 0: The End and The Beginning**

It was a dark night, not a single light from the moon or the stars could be seen. Most of the people stayed at their home, locking all their doors and windows of their house, too scared to leave their house in that lightless night. Even the night creatures decided to stay on their nest, avoiding going risky hunting in the dark night.

Despite all the odds, two figures could be seen on the top of the tallest building in the town. One with pure silver streaks locks of hair while the other one had mix coal black and moss green colored hair. Both had the same expression on their face.

Excitement. Thrill.

"It has been a long time, eh, Silva?" The dark haired man snickered at the bulky silver haired man.

The man named Silva smirked back, "It certainly has, Ging…"

"Still doing your old business I presume?" The man called Ging asked.

"It goes for you too, Ging… Don't you get tired to solve those stupid murdering crime caused by some amateurs?" Silva asked grunting with despise at the last fact. The dark haired man knew how much the taller man hate those amateur killers that did their job half-assedly.

"Well, though I prefer harder case caused by some professional like you, it certainly will be disastrous if everyone thought the same way you do." Ging commented which made the silver haired man roared his laughter.

"Hey you know, Ging, my third son just born yesterday…" The silver haired man said after a long laugh.

The news itself was shocking but it would never cross Ging's mind that the famous killer, Silva Zoldyck, would share the news of his son birth to him. "What a coincidence, my son Gon just born last month…"

Silva stared at Ging's dark brown eyes before bursting into another feat of laughter though this time the dark haired man joined in.

"Enough with the talk, let's continue our business now…" The silver haired man smirked at the dark haired man whom the shorter man replied with another smirk before their fists started to collide.

Fist met with fist. Punches and kicks were flying across the dark night between the two grown men. Their speed was far from normal people that for most people their movement wouldn't be seen clearly, but despite that an excited smile was blooming on both of their face.

"Your punch is as great as ever…" the silver haired man commented in the middle of their exchanging fist.

Ging smiled at his old-friend-but-rival-at-the-same-time, "Your kick is also as sharp as ever."

"Of course…" Silva answered a bit smugly.

The short spiky dark haired man chuckled seeing the childish act of the feared professional assassin. "I'll miss colliding fist with you for sure, Silva…" Gin said softly not intending for the silver haired man to hear but sure enough with his professional assassin ability he could hear clearly what the detective said.

"What do you mean, Ging?" Silva asked stopping kicking his opponent. The detective words before kind of bugging him. Why the heck should the detective missed him?

"Well…" The dark haired detective started groggily scratching the back of his head, "I kind of decided to do some exploration, so tomorrow I'll leave this country… Good thing Mito said that she will take care of Gon…"

A disappointed expression crossed the cold face of the killer. "Then this is somewhat like farewell fight?" Silva asked after some minutes of awkward silence.

Ging nodded giving him a weak smile. Although he wanted to keep fighting with Silva, but his determination to see the outside world was stronger, a lot hell stronger that he decided to leave his 1 month old only son.

"Then let's make it big…" The silver haired man flashed the detective a rare bright smile.

"Sure!" Ging said just right before they started another round of crazy fight.

Dark blue eyes met with dark brown ones. Both exchanging silence promise with their eyes, understood even without them having to open their mouth to spell the words. The promise to meet each other once more. Once more in the future…

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

In a place far far away from the two grown up men fight, or to be exact in a small island of fisher a small dark haired boy was sleeping soundly. His innocent sleeping figure was like he didn't have any worry of the world around him. A tall short haired middle-aged woman walked quietly toward the baby boy. She smiled seeing the peacefully sleeping child like nothing in the world could disturb him, and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Have a nice dream Gon…" The woman bended lower and kissed the child's forehead.

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

In another place far high from the sea surface, on top of a very high mountain stood a big majestic mansion where a new born baby was silently sleeping inside his big bed. His silver hair gleamed under the dimmed light of his room. An old man walked inside the room stealthily walking to the baby's bed side without letting out any sound. But despite how quiet he walked, the silver haired baby twitched before slowly opening his eye lids showing a pair of big round sky blue irises.

The old man smiled patting the boy's head making the baby boy smiled cutely. "Grow into a strong man like your Dad, Killua…"

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

_Fate_

_No one can escape their fate_

_But everyone can change their fate_

_A complicated gear that give a great influence in a bigger system called human's life_

_And this gear called fate is starting to move_

_One temporarily severing strong bond between the light and the shadow_

_While the other one started to connect two completely different individuals into one…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Holla folks!**

**So sorry for the long wait... I'm so so so sorry... Please forgive me... I just dont have the time to continue this with all my study and tests and finally I could have a holiday! /Yay!/**

**Still hoping for your review... I hope you will be kind enough to forgive me and still telling me what you think about this fic... Please...**

**I think this fic will have a bit slower plot than my other fic... SO bear with me please...**

**So without further rambling... I present you the FIRST CHAPTER! **

**Disc: I do not own HunterXHunter! Only some twist in the plot and maybe some OCs later are mine!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**-Meli**

**.**

**.**

**It's Called Fate**

**.**

**.**

**KilluaXGon**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

"Are you sure, Gon?" A tall woman with short dark caramel haired asked worriedly.

The spiky dark haired boy smile nodding his head enthusiastically. Determination was written all over his face and his aunt known better than anyone that whatever she said would never be able to change the little boy's decision.

"Your father left you when you were still young for his job as a detective!" The woman insisted. She knew it wasn't pleasant to try to persuade the boy by talking about his father.

Once again the dark haired boy nodded. "I know. Being detective must be so great that he would abandon his son for it!"

"Detective is a dangerous job!" The woman shouted desperately, she really didn't want his nephew to follow his brother's job. She just didn't want him to be like him. "You never know when you will lose your life! Don't you understand?!"

Gon looked at his aunt's face closely. He knew she didn't really mean to hurt him by mentioning his father. He knew she just worried about him. And he was thankful for it.

Though, it wouldn't be enough to change his mind.

"I don't…" The ravenette answered truthfully, "So I want to understand more. I want to become a detective and find out why it was so important for my dad!"

The tall woman sighed, "You really are Ging's son…" she said as she weakly reached out for the electronic paper that the boy had bugged her with for the past few months. She observed the black words on the digital surface. The first part were already being filled by the spiky haired boy in front of her while the second part were giving some detailed information of the school the boy had insisted on to enter. It was only blank on the last part, the part for the parent's approval that she kept refusing to fill.

The dark boy waited impatiently as his aunt filled the blank part unwillingly. "Here…" She said after putting her signature.

"Thanks a lot Aunt Mito! Thank you so much! I'll do my best and become a great detective!" The boy hugged the taller woman tightly and gave her a truly genuine smile. He couldn't express how grateful he was for his aunt who finally letting him to enroll into that school.

"Then I'll pack my things now…" The boy exclaimed happily.

The woman dark brown eyes widen immediately hearing her nephew's word. "Wait! You are leaving tomorrow, Gon?!"

Gon nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yup…"

"Why do I only heard it now?! Explain it, Gon!" Gon jumped back startled by his Aunt sudden loud shout.

"I, I thought you had known it, Aunt Mito…" The boy scratched the back of his head groggily.

"How could I know if you never tell me? Do you think I'm some kind of psychic?"

The boy immediately ran to his room afraid that his aunt would change her mind because of that. "Sorry, Aunt Mito!"

"GON, DON'T RUN AWAY!"

Gon immediately closed his door and locking it quickly. He slammed his body to his bed making an immediate contact between his small back with the soft surface of the bed. His black eyes stared at the pale white ceiling though his mind was wondering somewhere far far away. As he slowly closed his eye lids, an image appeared in his mind, playing the old memory he would never be able to forget.

That day the forest was as green as always. It was just like the usual short stroll he took every evening before the dusk. But, that was the first time he walked further than he usually did. Even though, the sun started to set changing the sky from it clear blue color into beautiful golden orange he didn't take a single step back to the village instead he walked deeper into the forest. He would never forget the ear-deafening shriek and those almost death experience he felt those day. The feeling of the death grip he got from the scary big man was still lingering on his neck skin now and then. The memory was almost blurred at that moments, he only remembered how he could only shook inside the monster grip and losing conscious from the lack of oxygen. In his despair, that was the first time he met his life savior and also learning more about his Dad.

"_He's a great detective… Even now he must be running after the criminal and solving some great yet dangerous mysterious case…"_ Was what the man named Kai said to the little boy about his Dad. And those words were his base reason to why he suddenly wanted to be a detective and to find his Dad.

_"__Find me, Gon!"_

He felt that his Dad would certainly told him that very words to him. His very first own case given by his Dad. And he was determined to solve it no matter what.

The dark haired boy blinked his eyes opened, a pair of onyx black eyes full of determination. "I will absolutely find you, Dad…" he mumbled before jumping out of his bed continuing with his almost abandoned task of packing his things.

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

The silver haired teen tip toed his way outside of his big mansion like house. It was an absolute silence, though he was used to the silent atmosphere, the silence had started to tick him off. All of his nerves were on alerted, afraid that his act of sneaking would be busted by either his mother or his brothers. He wouldn't want his effort of forging his father signature last night to be in vein. He had sent all the needed document, all he left to do was to escape from this golden cage that has restricted him all of the 15 years he lived. He was old enough to know how exactly freedom taste like.

"_Good. No one in sight._" The pale teen smirked as he readied himself to bolt right through the mansion entrance door.

A light tap on his shoulder was certainly not what he expected. The silver haired boy froze on the spot as the slender hands gripped his shoulder tightly.

"_Shit. Mom…_" The boy turned his body in full alert to find a tall pale woman smiling creepily at him. Her long wavy dark blue hair was being let loose behind her slender back. Her perfect figure was covered with beautiful pale blue satin gown. A pair of sharp eyes with the exact same color as the storm stared directly at his icy blue ones. Yup. That was absolutely his mother.

"What are you doing, Killua?" She smiled which only made the silver haired boy shivered. "Are you taking a walk? What are you doing with that bag though?"

Killua gritted his teeth. No. He didn't want to stop now. He had to, he had to go outside this prison-like-house and this was his only chance. And the next thing he knew, instead of using his brain to think he acted based on his instinct.

"Wha—?!" The woman let out a small groaned as her gut was kicked hard by the younger boy. As to make sure that the woman wouldn't follow her, the boy gave the woman some more of his punches and kicks before running away from the big mansion.

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

The dark haired boy once again checked his bag making sure that he didn't forget to bring anything important. He smiled wouldn't wait anymore to get into the train that would bring him into the HDS, Hunter Detective School, the school he had been dreaming of since Kai told him about it. Well. The only question he had always had about this school was why the heck they used the word 'Hunter' in it. Did they have to hunt too?

"Gon, you don't forget to take your handkerchief right?" Aunt Mito asked as she tried to pry at the boy's back pack.

Gon could only smile at his aunt. Genuinely he was glad to have his aunt by his side and he was even more thankful to have such a kind person to look after him. "Don't worry, Aunt Mito… I have checked everything three times already." The boy smiled sweetly at the woman. "I think it's time already, Aunt Mito…" Gon said as he looked at his watch. He needed to leave now or he would be left behind by the train he had to hop on.

"Is it already?" Aunt Mito said sadly, Gon had a feeling that his aunt was holding back her tears for him not to worry. With a swift moment, the little boy gave his aunt a tight hug memorizing the warmth he wouldn't feel for some times in the future.

"I'm sorry, Gon… I don't mean to say that your father had abandoned you… I'm the one who told him to leave you in my care… I just… I just…" Aunt Mito's voice shook with every word she said. The ravenette teen could only tighten his hug to stop his aunt from crying even further.

"Don't worry, Aunt Mito… I know already… I know you don't have any intention to make me sad" Gon said softly not stopping to caress his aunt's back.

His aunt suddenly broke the hug and ran inside before running back with an old journal on her hand. The dark haired boy eyed the journal curiously but waiting for his aunt to take a breath from the run.

"Thanks God I don't forget to give you this…" Aunt Mito smiled sadly as she pushed the old journal into Gon's hand.

Gon looked at the old journal with eyes full of curiosity. Slowly and carefully he opened the pages only to find almost fading messy hand writing here and there. He looked back at his aunt's eyes as if asking her what and whose book was it…

Like she could clearly read the boy's expression, the short haired woman smiled sweetly, "It's your dad's journal… Hopefully it could help you…"

Gon brightened up hearing his aunt's explanation. That was the first time that his aunt has ever letting him had his dad's belonging beside his dad's small hand pistol he insisted on keeping when he was 10—which made him ended up with a long scolding in the end. "Thank you, Aunt Mito! I love you!" The boy hugged his aunt once again.

"Take care of yourself, Gon… Don't be too hard on yourself there…" Aunt Mito tightened her hug before she reluctantly loosened her hug as both of them could heard the honk from the taxi that would take the ravenette into his new journey.

The dark haired boy took last glance at his aunt's face and his home before running inside the taxi that would take him into the train station. His heart was thumping loudly, the heart beat was loud and fast from the thrilled he felt deep inside. Though it was a small step, he believed he had shortened the distance between him and his Dad…

"_Higher, Dad!"A man was playfully throwing his kid up in the sky getting a loud giggle from the little boy._

_"__Hahaha… You are such a brave kid, Gon…" The man laughed with the little kid. Before he suddenly stopped playing with the kid and putting the little boy on his lap and staring at his dark eyes with a serious expression, "Gon… If you ever get this stupid crazy idea of following my path… Can you find this friend of mine called Silva and tell him that I'm so sorry?"_

_"__What do you mean, Dad?"_

_"__SHRIEEEEK…"_

The dark haired boy woke up in shock as his head hit the front seat of the taxi from the sudden breaking movement made by the taxi driver.

"Aoch…"Gon groaned rubbing his forehead. It wasn't hurt, though he was kind of shock to be woken up like that. His mind was in a haze, but he could still make out the dream he just had. It was strange though. He believed he had never met his dad since the day he left Gon in Aunt Mito's care. But, what was that dream? It was too realistic to just be the work of his imagination. But why he couldn't remember any single detail about that time?

"Boy… Little boy, we have arrived…" The taxi driver voice woke Gon up from his day dreaming. He looked around to find himself in a strange place. Many people were walking here and there in a fast pace like they were chased by an invisible chaser. The only things assuring him that he was in the right place were the big wooden plank with big black 'TRAIN STATION' words on it and the loud 'chuu chuu'ing sound he believed to be the train's sound.

Gon paid the taxi driver while smiling thankfully at the old man before jumping out of the yellow vehicle. His black eyes savoring the strange and new sight in front of him while his legs slowly walking into the ocean of human.

It took some of his precious minutes to find the train he needed to take to get to the HDS. Thankfully he got inside the train in the nick of the time. Gon smiled in relief as he tried to catch his breath after crazily running through the crowded train station.

"Thanks God… It certainly would be a problem if I was left behind…" The dark haired boy huffed in relief. His legs walked slowly toward his chair, the #20 chair as it was written in the ticket on his hand. Finally finding the right chair, Gon put his backpack aside and sitting on the cozy and comfy looking red coach. The ravenette turned to the right side of his seat and opened the curtain revealing a beautiful scenery of vast green plain on the below and a sea of blue sky with pure white clouds here and there.

Mesmerized by the beautiful scenery, the ravenette took out his small phone from his backpack and took a quick shot of the view from the train window. "I wish I could let Aunt Mito see it…"Gon sighed already feeling a homesick. But this small matter would never be able to waver his determination. No matter what he would find his dad…

Gon made himself as comfortable as possible as he knew that it would be a long journey.

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

Somewhere far far away from the dozing off ravenette, a silver haired teen was frantically running away from dozen guards in black and white suit. Though, the silver boy was far too fast and agile to be caught by the dozen olden men. Killua made a swift and clean high jump over his tall house wall-like fence before looking back and not seeing any single of his pursuer. He smirked but not slowing down his pace, he knew though he had temporarily lost them it wouldn't be long before they would start to catch up.

"Young master, Killua…" Killua could hear his so called body guards calling his name loudly, "Don't run away…" They shouted again.

The silver haired teen turned back and pulled out his tongue at his house direction, "IN YOUR DREAM!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Finally…

FINALLY HE WAS FREE!

Nothing shackling his arms or his legs anymore. No cage would stop him from doing the things he wanted anymore. No one to told him what to do and what not to do anymore. It would just be him and him only that decide what _he_ wanted to do.

"HELL YEAH!" Killua pumped his fist high into the sky sniffing the first freedom air around him. "Now, I only had to find this stupid place called 'Hunter Detective School… Who name the school with such a stupid name by the way? Hope the place would be fun…" Killua mumbled scratching the back of his head.

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

_Two people…_

_Two different personalities…_

_Two different starting points…_

_Two different goals…_

_But only something as silly as fate that would be able to connect them…_

_And this was just the beginning…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Ignorance Is Bliss**

The dark haired boy woke up immediately after hearing the loud shriek noise came from the outside of his room in the train. He quickly jumped out of his coach and opened the door only to see people had been running here and there.

"What happen here…" Gon wondered, his eyes still searching for the source of the commotion.

"Oi, kid, don't just stare there… You are blocking the way…" A tall man in suit said.

"Er, sir, do you know why all the passengers are running like this?" Gon asked only to earn a grunt from the tall man in front of him.

"I'm not a 'sir', kiddo…" The man said while bending his knee to meet with Gon's eye level.

"Okay… Then, can you tell me now why are people here in panic?" Gon asked once again.

The man in suit pointed at one of the direction where most of people were gathered. "A man just died there… You hear the loud shout from before, don't you?" The man asked which Gon immediately respond with a nod. "Well, apparently the girl friend of this dead man found him already dead by hanging himself… At least that was what I heard from the other passengers, this people just made it hard to approach the scene."

Gon's eyes widen hearing the tall man's explanation. "Let's check the scene, sir…" The dark haired boy said while grabbing the older man's hand.

"I said that I'm not a 'sir', kiddo…" The man in suit grumbled. But, Gon ignored him. His heart thumped loudly and he could feel his mind raced. He knew that he shouldn't feel excited over someone death, but hearing that there was a case happening around him just made his blood boiled in excitement.

The old man, though the man claimed that he was still 17 years old Gon never could believe it, introduced himself as Leorio. Just like Gon, Leorio was also planning to enroll into HDS. The fact that he found another person aiming the same goal with him made him happier and safer than before, the home-sick feeling soon subsided from all the excitement and happiness the dark haired boy felt.

"Is that the scene you talked about before?" Gon asked pointing at the place with the most crowded people surrounding it.

Leorio nodded while folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Say, Leorio-san, do you think if the dead of that man was a suicidal or murder case?" Gon asked again. His heart beat rate was rising slowly but surely with all the excitement he felt as he approached the scene.

"I couldn't say for sure. The chance for those two was equal… So, I think it will be best to decide after the forensic team comes…" Leorio answered, though deep inside the tall man's answer didn't satisfy Gon at all. Well… To be honest, rather than a long-and-complicated answer, he prefer a frank one.

"Then, it will be too late to capture the murderer and the investigation would be too troublesome if wait for some days for the forensic team to work…" Gon said, his eyes had fixated solely at the crowded room. It was a strange hope, but he wish that it would be a murder case.

Gon looked up when he heard a long sigh from the direction above him. "What's wrong, Leorio-san?"

The tall man scratched the back of his head, "You are right, I think…" He started. Hearing the tall man's word brighten up Gon's face.

"Then we could inv—"

A hand appeared in front of his face stopping him from finishing his word. "Like I said before, Gon… We still don't know whether it's a murder _or_ a suicidal case…"

Ignoring the older man words Gon walked faster as the scene gotten nearer and nearer.

"Let's investigate the murder scene, Leorio-san!" Gon said quickly, this time he didn't let the taller man to disturb him.

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

"Urgh… It's so cramped here… I wish I just take the airplane to go there instead of using train…" The silver haired boy grumbled tossing his bag aside and plopped down to the coach. After finally getting inside the right train, Killua thought his problem ended there (You wouldn't expect how many problems the silver haired boy got into before finally getting into the right train… Well, he didn't want to talk about that anymore…) but the inside of the train was hectic as soon as his foot stepped inside. It took some minutes before Killua could find his room and finally relaxing. Not for long though, as suddenly a loud shrieking scream reverberated across the moving train. It kind of startled the young man, but it didn't took him long to get hold of himself.

"*Sigh* I think I now know why Dad and Aniki(big brother) don't like going with train… Too much troubles…" Killua groaned but ended up walking outside out of his curiosity.

The already cramped train was even more cramp right now. He could see the train passengers running here and there like they just saw something scary enough to run like a pussy.

"Hey, what happen?" Killua asked one of the running men after he instinctively grabbed his hand.

"L-let me go, kid! It's dangerous here! I have to go! LET ME GO!" The man screamed like crazy. Killua huffed but not letting the man go until he answered his question.

"There is someone died! Let me go, kid! I have to get off! Shit! What a shitty luck I have…" The man grumbled before running off to some shitty place that Killua didn't give a damn about.

"Dead?" The silver haired boy smirked. No matter how many time he heard that word it had never failed to make his heart skip a beat in excitement. He walked slowly toward the way where the crazy man he just asked came from. How was the man condition? Was it suicide or murdering? How was the man die? Those thought swirled inside Killua's mind as he approach the dead scene.

Well… He was kinda disappointed though. The scene in front of him was just not satisfying enough. Only a strangled-to-death man hanging from a swinging rope because of the still moving train. The room was still strangely neat, not single situation that indicate the man was die because of suicidal act. What a stupid murderer, Killua thought, with such a clean and neat scene only some stupid cop will fall to this stupid act. At least he had to make some trick to close his trail. And if he was some amateur, choosing to cover his ill-doing with hanging trick was too risky and stupid…

"*Sigh* what a shame…" Killua sighed intending to come back to his room since this murdering case would be too boring for him to intervene it, but when he gave last glance at the scene, one glimmering caramel eyes took his attention.

It was the eyes of a not too tall dark haired boy. Looking at his face, Killua guessed that this boy would be around his age if not younger. And by the look on his unusual clothes he wore, light green jacket with black shirt under it and shorts with the same color, Killua was sure this boy wouldn't be from the city( Even if he were from the city, this boy had such a bad fashion sense) Another thing that took Killua's attention was the fact that the boy had this excited look on his face unlike the other passengers that were either running away or squirming like some stupid midgets.

"Let's investigate the murder scene, Leorio-san!" The boy said with eye full of determination though the tall old man beside him didn't look too happy with what the boy said.

Killua could easily see that the boy was so eager to look into the scene to search for some clues to find the stupid murderer. "How many times I should say that this hasn't been decided as a murder case, Gon?" The tall man beside the short boy exclaimed. "And do go charging in a break the scene before the cop came…"

"But… How can this fishy looking scene be a suicidal case, Leorio-san?" The boy whined still not giving up persuading the older man. Killua smirked looking at the new scene made by the strange boy and the tall man. The fact that the boy _also_ could conclude that this wasn't suicide but a murder case made Killua liked this boy even more.

"Gon… We shouldn't destroy the scene before the cop came or we will be in trouble…" The older man replied with a tone just as determine as the boy's tone.

But despite the taller man, Leorio(?), words the little boy, Gon(?), immediately ran inside the room and started looking at the hanging man. The excitement emitted by the Gon boy soon spread to Killua that it made him unable to ignore event this stupid case. The silver haired boy casually made his way to the gravely manipulated scene and approached the dark haired boy.

"Hey… How old are you?" Killua asked the still excitedly-looking-at-the-scene boy.

"I'm twelve years old…" The boy answered, this time he stopped inspecting the scene and turned his attention to Killua.

"Hm… We're the same age…" Killua thought slightly delighted that there was a kid his age that was interested in _things_ like this.

"Huh?" The boy looked at Killua with a big smile plastered in his cute face.

"Guess I'll help you then…" The boy's smile widen hearing Killua's word. He approached Killua and took the silver boy's hand in his.

"Wow! That's cool!" The boy exclaimed, his smile was beaming brightly which made Killua's heart warmed instantly.

"I'm Killua…" Killua said unconsciously.

"I'm Gon…" Gon replied Killua's introduction and happily shaking the silver haired boy's hand.

Killua kind of wonder why did he tell his name that easily to the stranger kid he just met and known barely. But he had never regretted it. The opposite in fact, he was absolutely grateful that he met and known Gon at that time.

Since Gon was his light, the only thing that strongly tied him from getting lost in the dark forest of his family and surrounding. But that was a story for another time… He didn't need to know it for now… Like people always say, ignorance is bliss, isn't it?

********It's Called Fate***Meli2cm********

_To each his sufferings: all are men_

_Condemn'd alike to groan—_

_The tender for another's pain_

_Th' unfeeling for his own._

_Yet, ah! Why should they know their fate._

_Since sorrow never comes too late_

_And happiness too swiftly flies?_

_Thought would destroy their Paradise._

_No more;—__**where ignorance is bliss**_

_-Tis folly to be wise_

_Thomas Gray - Ode on a Distant Prospect of Eton College_

**AN: Hello!**

**Happy [late] New Year! Hope you guys have a wonderfull year this year! :D**

**Sorry for only updating this now... Have some thing this days... N two days again I have to go to school again...**

**And I know this is a lot shorter than the last one since I make this a bit in hurry too so I dont know if this is good or not since I dont do rereading before publishing like I usually do... I think there isnt much content in this chapter... I just want to make them meet... Not to big of an event on their meeting but I (hopefully) will make the next one more interesting...**

**Sorry for making a crap detective story (I think hard this day for the case in this story, seriously!) Bear with me please, I'm still growing my writting skill like you guys here...**

**Hope you like the poem I quoted for this chapter :D Sorry if you think I'm not creative n only quoting... I tried, but since I think this is better so, yeah...**

**Waiting for some review, comment, anything c:**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**See you soon!**

**-Meli**


End file.
